Hydrogen storage and release arrangements, such as hydrogen compressors, using metal hydride to cyclically absorb and desorb hydrogen gas, have been used for some years. The arrangements are usually arranged such that the metal hydride is in thermal contact with a compartment where heat exchange fluid is arranged to be transferred. When heat exchange fluid having a low temperature is circulated through such compartment, the metal hydride is arranged to absorb hydrogen gas and when heat exchange fluid having a high temperature is circulated, the metal hydride is arranged to desorb hydrogen gas. Such arrangements are capable of increasing pressure of hydrogen gas from a lower pressure level to a higher pressure level according to a temperature difference, that is, compressor work can be carried out by a low-grade energy carrier rather than a high-grade energy carrier such as electricity heavily consumed by compressor systems today. Since the thermal energy may be in the form of waste heat from a factory, an industrial process, geothermal heat or similar, such arrangements are capable of increasing pressure of hydrogen gas from a lower pressure level to a higher pressure level in an environmental friendly manner.
In the prior art, several hydrogen storage and release arrangements have been described. For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,723 B2 relates to hydrogen storage and release for storing and releasing hydrogen from a metal hydride contained in the device based on heat transfer to or from a coolant flow provided through the device.
In view of the hydrogen storage and release arrangements previously described, there is room for improvement, especially with regard to energy efficiency, spatial requirements, maintenance and service, and manufacturing aspects. Therefore, there is a need for an improved hydrogen storage and release arrangement.